


🕷 Maybe He's More Like The Others Than We Thought 🕷 A Sanders Sides Oneshot 🕷

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Autistic Morality | Patton Sanders, Dinner, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dinner, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Former Light Side Parents, Former Light Side Virgil, Implied Autistic Logan, Implied Autistic Patton, M/M, Octopus Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Oneshot, Platonic Dukeceit - Freeform, Platonic Janmus, Platonic Snuke, Platonic Trashnoodle, Remus Is A Secondary Character, Remus being Remus, Repressed AU, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Snake Deceit | Janus Sanders, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, parental logicality, platonic demus, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: "Are you Virgil's um... past parents?" A voice called out which snapped both of them into focus.  The door has been opened and they greeted with a reptilian man with confusion in his voice."Oh um yes! We're here for the dinner," Patton smiled as the man gestured them inside. He closed the door quietly as not to wake anyone before leading them to another room, the growing tail Patton had just noticed swinging slightly."You can sit down there... or whatever just don't touch anything," The man said in a low voice as Patton awkwardly sat down next to Logan. The two looked around for their adorable son, Virgil but found nothing except the cracked walls of what they presumed to be the dining room.Patton and Logan have been stressed ever since they were forced to make a very hard decision and give Virgil to the Dark Sides. While Patton claims that they could take better of Virgil than they ever could, Logan is still uncomfortable about the idea of his son being taken by strangers. When they receive an invitation to dinner, they have to quell their fears that their dark, strange son hasn't changed too much.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	🕷 Maybe He's More Like The Others Than We Thought 🕷 A Sanders Sides Oneshot 🕷

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's Or A Comment As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom! 
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable! 
> 
> She GOt ThEm APppLE bOTTom JeANs Jeans, bOOOoT wiTh HE fuR. goT thE whOle SqUAd LOoKIng AT hHeeEEeeERrRRrR
> 
> Word Count: 763 Words
> 
> Character Count: 4,777 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 3 Minutes And 3 Seconds

Patton stood outside of the looming door, trying not to get curious and peek inside the portals of broken glass into the home. He could tell Logan was resisting himself to start his next DIY Project on this home from his repeated cycles of pacing back and forth. The house was in a worse state than the father expected, the house slowly rotting away with no attempts to replace the smashed windows.

"Are you Virgil's um... past parents?" A voice called out which snapped both of them into focus. The door has been opened and they greeted with a reptilian man with confusion in his voice.

"Oh um yes! We're here for the dinner," Patton smiled as the man gestured them inside. He closed the door quietly as not to wake anyone before leading them to another room, the growing tail Patton had just noticed swinging slightly.

"You can sit down there... or whatever just don't touch anything," The man said in a low voice as Patton awkwardly sat down next to Logan. The two looked around for their adorable son, Virgil but found nothing except the cracked walls of what they presumed to be the dining room.

"Virgil, get your ass down here! You know why so get down quickly!" He yelled upstairs before he heard loud hissing from the stairs. 

"Sorry about that, he's a bit agitated from yesterday," He apologised before he started setting the table. Patton could tell Logan was on edge, holding Patton's hands underneath the table. 

"Just don't run your mouths around him, he gets annoyed at everything," He explained before Patton jumped in fear as a man was climbing the ceiling, twisting his neck below to see the couple.

From the jacket, Patton assumed it to be Virgil but his hair and eyes seemed much wilder, nevermind the spider legs stretching out of his body as he gazed down upon them. Noting his gazing, he seemed to have more eyes than the average human should, two pairs of miniature eyes on each side of his pale cheek. 

"Manners Egg," The reptilian man said in an annoyed tone before Virgil grunted, jumping down to the ground.

"Is your jacket too tight? If so I can resew-" He began to explain before Virgil loudly protested it was fine before sitting down.

Patton awkwardly smiled from across the table to Virgil, still taking in the fact Virgil was now not a hundred per cent human anymore. The last time the two had seen Virgil is when they had first noticed that his legs were growing though they were only amateur stubs at that time, not the graceful limbs they had become now.

"How have things been then?" Patton smiled at his boy. Or what used to be his boy.

"Well things have gotten shitter since then but what can you do," Virgil said sarcastically.

"Egg, watch your language," The man warned before he was joined by another strange man, this time accompanied by the arms of octopuses. Patton assumed the new person to be Roman's twin brother as he seemed to fit the description.

Remus had taken a seat directly beside Patton as he bopped up and down. "We're having fresh meat today straight from the wood's, don't mind the leaves Remus likes them," The reptilian man explained as he passed the food. The meat was not of the supermarket kind but pure and raw, maybe a little too raw.

Patton had begun at his meal but his eyes kept gazing towards the guests of this home. He knew that Virgil going here was the best choice for him as even Logan didn't know what was happening to the hormonal teenager but Patton still doubted this new parent. Patton knew he could care for Virgil emotionally better than he judged he could ever, judging from his harsh words. That was his boy he was addressing.

His son. Not this strangers.

Patton was occupied with his thoughts surrounding his parental instinct he failed to notice that a misjudgement of his knife had sent his meat sliding off of his plate and off of the table. The meat slammed against the floor as the guests' head snapped towards his direction. 

This new parent's eyes started fogging up in a way before they were replaced with the eyes of a hazardous cat as black slits stared at him. He could hear a small growl in the air as even Virgil started reacting similarly, his spider legs twitching on anticipation. 

Maybe his son was more like these people than he thought he would.

**Author's Note:**

> We pretend we do not see my last fanfiction's hit count


End file.
